


A lot of Regrets

by Ikinadumbblondejock



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikinadumbblondejock/pseuds/Ikinadumbblondejock
Summary: A week after destroying the heart of Etheria Bow and Glimmer have a party for the rebellion. After the war they have seen a lot including their loves being mind controlled.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Old wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This my very first fic hope you like it =)

A week after the best friends squad agreed to return magic to the universe, Bow and Glimmer decided that a party was well deserved by the rebellion. Adora was sure Catra wouldn’t want to go, but Adora was determined to at least make her stay for a bit. Adora thought to herself as she sat in the room her and Catra shared. The room hadn’t changed ,in the week, from what it looked like when Adora had first arrived in Brightmoon three years ago. Not the best three years of my life Adora thought. She sighed and continued to prepare herself for the party.

Adora could hear familiar soft footsteps right outside the door. Before the person could knock Adora said, ”Heyy Catra.” in the most seductive voice she could conjure. 

The door cracked open. “Stealing my thing? Wow Adora, didn’t think you would stoop that low.” Catra said with a laugh.

“Oh ha-ha. Glad your back, I missed you.” Adora said, finally turning to look at Catra.

“I was gone for like five minutes Adora, that was too long?” Catra seemed genuine.

“Yep!” Adora threw her arms around Catra’s neck and laced her fingers behind the still prominent scar from Prime’s chip.

Adora then was fueled with anger thinking about him. Prime that no good piece o- 

“you okay?” Adora’s thoughts were cut off when Catra asked the very weighted question.

“No! Yea! Im fine!” Adora said louder than she probably should have.

“Adora, you’re a terrible actor. I know you’re lying. So, I'm gonna ask again. Are you okay?” Catra said in a very calming tone.

Adora brought her hands back to her sides. “Well… I… It’s nothing.”

“Adora, stop being so stubborn. What's wrong?” This time Catra reached for Adora’s hands, laying kisses on her knuckles. 

“I just… I’m sorry.” Adora said averting her gaze from Catra’s very distracting eyes.

Man, I could get lost in those eyes forever Adora became weak and gave into temptation and looked at her girlfriends beautiful eyes.

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” Catra began to drag Adora to the bed to sit down

“That I didn’t save you sooner. From Prime I mean. None of that stuff should've happened. All of that stuff you went through. It’s all my fa-”

“No!” Catra cut her off. “Adora stop! It was my fault. I put myself in that situation knowing what came next okay? Stop saying sorry for things you can’t control.” 

“Did you know he was going to control your mind!” Adora was on the verge of tears, Catra could hear it in her voice.

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand “Well n-no but I couldn’t just let him capture you.” Catra said, her voice sounding smaller than before.

“Catra, what did you think was gonna happen to you when you stood up to him like that!” Adora stood up from the bed.

Catra stood up too, tears threatened her eyes. “I didn’t want you to get hurt okay? It didn’t matter what happened to me, and it still doesn’t matter. I don’t matter. As long as you’re safe, I don’t care what happens to me okay?”

“What! Catra no don’t say that. You matter to me. You can’t do that okay? I don’t know what I would do without you. So please stay?” Adora hugged Catra and when Catra didn’t relax into the embrace it worried Adora. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't've brought any of this up, and I’m sorry for yelling.”

Catra didn’t respond, but when Adora felt Catra relax she felt a bit better.

“I’m just tr-trying to not c-cry” Catra finally spoke after a few minutes

“I’m sorry Catra.”

“I’m sorry Adora.”

“Hey I know this sounds kinda sudden but uhh were gonna be late.” Adora said gently

Catra pushed away from Adora enough to see her face. Catra looked exhausted already. Maybe she can stay here and rest Adora thought.

“You don’t have to come, you can stay here and sleep.” Adora said calmly

“And let you have all the good food. HA you wish.” Catra joked

“Let’s go then.” Adora grabbed Catra's hand and practically Dragged her to the garden.

When they got there they went for the food. 

“Hey Adora, bet I can eat one of those things faster than you.” Catra pointed to a magenta fruit with dragon-like scales that were green, on one of the food tables.  
“Oh it's on!” Adora challenged.

They both grabbed one. “Wait, we need a countdown. Uhh GLIMMER COMERE!” Adora yelled across the garden.

Suddenly Glimmer appeared next to them. “Ugh, what do you want? I was busy.”

“We need a countdown.” Adora informed her.

“A countdown for what?” Glimmer asked, clearly annoyed.

“Who can eat these fruits faster.” Catra confirmed.

“Uhh guys, that's a dragon fruit.”

“Ok aaand your point is?” Catra inquired.

“Wait are they poison?” Adora asked with concern and panic in her voice.

“Hahaha no you'll be fine, but you don't eat it like an apple. That's why there are knives by the fruits.” Glimmer picked up a knife and a dragon fruit.

Glimmer then cut the fruit and handed it to Adora taking the intact one from her. She then did the same with Catra’s and cut herself one. She then grabbed three spoons.

“Here like this.” Glimmer then showed how to eat the exotic fruit.

“Ready.” Adora and Catra said in unison

“Wait we all gotta see this.” Glimmer insisted, “Ahem attention please! Now Catra and Adora had a fantastic idea!”

Adora had a better idea “Ah yes my girlfriend and I will now give you a show.” 

Instead of attempting to get a countdown for the contest, Adora leaned over giving Catra a deep kiss. When they came up for air Catra dropped the fruit and went in for another. Adora didn’t resist dropping her fruit. When they concluded with their very heated smooches, Glimmer looked like a tomato out of both embarrassment and frustration.

“Get a room you too.” Glimmer groaned and stormed off.

“I think I won.” Adora teased

“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah.”

“Hmmm that can change.” Catra said before kissing her deeply again.

“Wow, how did I get this lucky?” Adora asked

“Yeah, lucky for being stuck with a person who has tried to kill you a lot.” Catra mumbled

“Well that was a long time ago. When was the last time before this...” Adora vaguely gestured to Catra then herself “That we had a full out fist fight?”

“Huh well I guess there is that. I-” 

“Hey it's da She-Wa!” a young boy yelled to a little girl before scampering over to them.

Catra took a few steps back to let Adora’s tiny fans crowd her. A few more kids arrived screaming “She-Wa”

“Wow Adora, guess you have some new friends.” Catra said laughing a bit.

“Can we see your sword She-Wa?” one of the little kids asked.

“Oh uhmm, oh you know what I should get into She-Ra form first right?”

“Yaa!” they yelled in unison.

Adora sauntered toward Catra. Adora grabbed Catra by the waist, giving Catra a kiss Adora transformed into She-Ra.

“What about your ‘For my honor’ or some shit.” Catra teased.

“Catra! There are children, and it's for the honor of grayskull.”

“More like for the honor of gayskull.” They both laughed.

“I love your laugh. It’s almost as amazing as you.” Adora complimented.

“You're gonna make go all soft. Go show those kids something beautiful.”

“Did you just call me beautiful?” Adora stammered.

Catra scoffed “NO! Just go educate them or something.”

“Fine, but ill be back soon.” Adora left but not before giving Catra a forehead kiss.


	2. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Catra hears some familiar voices Adora takes her to Mystacor to have a mini vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby with Chapter 2 Inner Demons Hope you like it.

_ You are nothing! You will never be anything!  _ Shadoweaver’s voice filled Catra’s head. 

After Adora had finished with the children they had gone back to their room. The party was going to last until late in the night, but Adora insisted that they head back. After seeing how exhausted Catra looked and made them head back to their room. Now Catra was sitting on the bed waiting for Adora, who was getting changed.

_ You’re worthless! Adora would never choose you!  _ The familiar voice said again. 

The room started to close in on Catra. Her vision became foggy, and she could only hear that voice.

_ Adora deserves better than you wretched creature! _ Catra was now feeling dizzy, and she felt her heart racing.

Catra then felt the bed dip letting her know someone had sat next to her. Then on the opposite side of her she felt a lighter weight press against the bed. She felt someone's arms around her and her body broke free of its mental cage. Catra looked to see Adora who looked terrified and concerned and she immediately returned the hug. Catra noticed a small force rub her side. She glanced over to see Melog rubbing their body affectionately against hers.

“Are you okay?” Adora asked concerned.

“Yeah I think so? I just…” Catra trailed off.

After a minute of silence Adora spoke gently “You wanna talk about it?”

A different, deeper, voice inside Catra’s head spoke up.  _ You will hurt her if you stay. What happened to your plans to rule the world together hmm? You will hurt her again, leave her now! Forget Adora just move on.  _

“No” Catra sighed “I’m… I’m fine.”

Adora frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Let's just get some sleep okay?”

Adora sighed “Okay but… promise me we'll talk about it tomorrow?”

Carta’s heart wrenched at her girlfriend's words. “Promise.” Catra grabbed Adora’s hand.

Melog stared at Catra judgmentally. “Well let's get some sleep. I love you Catra, goodnight.” Adora said giving Catra a goodnight kiss on the cheek, before rolling to her side of the bed.

“I love you too. Goodnight” Catra responded quietly.

Melog laid on top of Catra. Catra didn’t close her eyes, instead she watched Adora. When Catra was sure Adora was asleep she tried to move, but was immediately pushed back onto the bed by Melog. Melog started to meow loud. 

“Hey be quiet!” Catra whisper yelled. “I’m not staying.”

Melog made a few more noises quieter than before.

“Alright listen.” Catra started “I don’t want her to get hurt because of me, so let me go.”

Melog made louder sounds clearly trying to wake Adora up.

“Stop!” Catra tried to put her hands over Melog’s mouth but was unsuccessful. 

Adora shifted. “Wha-what’s wrong Melog?” Adora asked groggily, her eyes still closed.

Melog sat up and off of Catra. Catra wanted to leave but couldn’t, not while Adora was awake.

Melog started to meow again a bit more calm. Adora opened her eyes.

“Catra what’d they say?” Adora asked a bit more awake than before.

Catra wracked her brain for a reasonable lie. “Uhh they said… uhh…”

Adora reached over and rested her hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting weird since we got back from the party.”

Catra sighed “They just had a bad dream was all.” Catra said hoping that Adora would take the bait.

She didn’t.

“Alright no, were talking about this now. Please?” Adora pleaded.

Catra sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. Adora also sat up crossing her legs. A few moments of silence passed.

“Would it help if I asked you a question?” Adora inquired.

“Maybe.” Catra said in a small voice.

“So, I’ve been thinking you might want to talk to Perfuma. Would you want to?”

“Why?” Catra asked quietly.

“Well she might be able to help you open up more. Ma-maybe you don’t want to I… I just thought that maybe y-you would. Ya know to li-like help, o-or maybe you don’t. I was jus-” Adora was cut off when Catra brought her in for a hug.

“Okay. If you think I need to, I will, and i’m sorry.”

“For what?” Adora asked gently.

Catra’s eyes widened. Catra was glad they were still hugging and was savoring it. For all she knew this could be the last time Adora would let her get this close.

Catra sighed “I… I was gonna… leave.” Catra felt tears in her eyes. 

“At the party? Catra you could’ve-” 

“No. Not at the party.” Catra held Adora tighter.

“Oh… Is that why Melog was so loud?” 

Catra nodded her head.

“Can I ask why?” Adora asked quietly

“I just…” Catra’s voice quivered “I heard her...” Catra trailed off.

“Heard who?” Adora felt Catra’s tears against her chest.

“Shadow Weaver and Prime…” 

Catra expected Adora to be repulsed and kick her out. Instead, Adora hugged Catra tighter. Catra let some of the tears hit Adora's chest. Catra felt a bit less anxious.

“Catra, it's okay they’re gone okay? I’m here. I'm not leaving.” 

Catra couldn’t hold her tears anymore. She felt like the thing holding her tears was suddenly and violently shattered.

They sat like that for almost an hour. Adora holding Catra tight, and Catra with her head buried in Adora’s chest crying. Adora whispering consoling words to her.

Eventually Catra pushed away enough to see Adora’s face. Adora flashed her a weak smile. 

“You okay?” Adora asked in a gentle voice.

“Yea. I do feel a bit better. Honestly, I thought you were gonna be repulsed and think I was crazy. You okay?” 

“I’m fine. Catra I would never think you're crazy. I mean we've been through a lot in these past few years. Scratch that our whole lives. I can’t think of a time we’ve ever relaxed, well I mean when we were really young but other than that.” 

“Didn’t we just go to a party?” Catra asked.

“Ooh I have an idea Mystacor!” Adora ignored Catra’s question.

“Where the failsafe was?”

“Well when I first joined the rebellion Bow and Glimmer took me there. I think now that you’re here I can actually relax.”

“Wait, so you wanna take me to a place that wasn’t relaxing?”

“No it is, but I was really paranoid so I kinda didn’t relax. We should go though.”

“Okay then, I guess we're going to Mystacor. Now let’s get some sleep.” Catra yawned as she spoke.

“Please promise me you’ll stay okay?” Adora’s voice quivered.

“I’m sorry.” Catra hugged Adora tighter. “I promise i’m not going anywhere.” Catra gave Adora a quick peck on the lips.

“I’m glad you told me.” Adora gave Catra a kiss then laid down taking Catra with her. 

“I’m glad you trust me.” Adora whispered.

Catra snuggled up close to Adora to show her she’s not leaving. 

______________________________

“That sounds like a great idea,” Bow said.

“As much as I love Aunt Casta I don’t think she will help Catra. Aunt Casta is... a lot. I don’t think Catra could handle her, you know.” Glimmer said, sounding actually concerned.

“She can take it… probably.” Adora responded defensively.

“Come on Glimmer please.” Bow begged.

“Bow, do you think Catra could handle Aunt Casta?” Glimmer asked.

“Well where is Catra now?” Bow inquired.

“Oh she’s talking with Perfuma. Something happened last night and we both thought it might help her.” Adora responded, smiling thinking about Catra.

“Wait, Adora what is ‘Something’? I don’t like how vague that was.” Glimmer pried. 

“Glimmer we didn’t do that. Also why is that your first thought?” 

Glimmer shrugged.

“Actually she kinda freaked out and said she heard Prime and Shadow Weaver.” Adora said.

“Wow, if she went through that she can definitely handle Casta.” Bow said “Please Glimmer?”

“Ugh fine.” Glimmer groaned.

“Yay! We’re going to Mystacor!” Bow shouted excitedly.

“Great! I’ll let Catra know when she’s done talking with Perfuma.” Adora stated.

“When will Catra be done?” Glimmer asked.

“Soon. Why?” 

“Because I want you two here by lunch.” Glimmer said.

“We can have lunch together then go to Mystacor!” Bow stated excited.

Adora went to their room and waited. 

After only half an hour Catra walked in. Adora smiled at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. Adora gestured to the spot next to her on the bed. Catra ignored that and sat in Adora’s lap facing her.

“Hope you weren't waiting too long.” Catra said in a silk like voice.

Adora gave her a quick kiss. “Not too long, only half an hour.”

Catra chuckled.

“Ready to go to Mystacor?” Adora asked  throaty .

“Mmm is that an innuendo?” Catra asked in a husky voice.

“Hmm it can be if you want.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“But we only have half an hour.” Adora said, slightly disappointed.

“I can work with that.”

They were late.

“Finally, where have you two been?” Glimmer asked annoyed.

“Uhh we had to get someone to watch Melog since ya know uh heheh.” Adora lied, still breathing heavily both from her and Catra’s activity before, and the frantic run to Glimmer’s room desperately to not be late.

“Uh huh.” Glimmer’s voice skeptical.

“Well since we're all here let's get lunch.” Bow said.

Adora was thankful for Bow’s suggestion, it allowed her to dodge Glimmer’s wrath.

“Are we staying in the palace to eat?” Bow asked.

“Sure, why not.” Glimmer said.

They walked down the halls, Glimmer and Bow holding hands, Adora and Catra doing the same. 

______________________________

In front of them was the slightly intimidating cliff. Bow and Glimmer looked at eachother with excitement in their eyes. Hand in hand, Bow and Glimmer jumped.

“Come on Catra.” Adora said smugly “You scared?”

“Wha- pfft no!” 

“Well then let’s see.” Adora turned and ran full speed off the cliff.

“Adora!” Catra yelled worried for her girlfriend’s wellbeing.

She then got down on all fours and ran off the cliff after Adora. When she broke the thick fog she saw Adora standing on a piece of floating land. Adora then reached her arms out to catch Catra.

“Nice catch.” Bow complimented.

“What can I say, I would never drop such beauty.” Adora said smugly.

Catra knew she was blushing. Her only response was kissing Adora deeply.

Adora didn’t put Catra down until they arrived at the  floating island among the clouds.

“Ahh Glimmer! It’s so nice to see you.” Castaspella said while crushing Glimmer in a hug.

“Hey Aunt Casta!” Bow said cheerfully.

“Oh Bow and Adora I’ve missed you all!” Castaspella announced while now crushing Bow in a hug.

“Auntie this is Catra. I know you too met before, but I thought it might be good to better introduce each other.” Glimmer said.

“Umm hi i’m Catra.” Catra said, her voice tight.

“Hello i’m Castaspella. Glimmer’s aunt.” Casta said in an overly sweet voice that made Catra uncomfortable.

“Glimmer you never just come to introduce your friends. Is everything okay?” Casta asked.

“Actually we thought since we all went through a lot during the war we could enjoy the beauty of Mystacor.” Glimmer responded.

“On one condition.” 

“What’s that?” Glimmer asked, confused.

“You let me cook you dinner. A BIG dinner.” Casta put emphasis on the word ‘big’.

“I don’t see why not. I know Adora could handle that.” Glimmer said, glancing back at Adora.

“Oh ho ho yeah I could.” Adora said cocky.

“Great! I’ll go get it started.” Casta left the two couples alone.

Adora grabbed Catra’s hand making Catra jump in surprise.

“Sorry.” Adora apologized.

“It’s fine.” Catra laughed.

“So where to first?” Bow asked.

“Maybe we should let them be. They will clearly get super handsy, and I don’t want to be there for that.” Glimmer said jokingly.

Adora blushed. “Yeah Sparkles we will be doing ‘it’ right in front of you.” Catra laughed.

“Alright you two.” Bow intervened. “Maybe we split up. Glimmer and I will go to the beach and you two can go anywhere else. Okay?”

“Sounds good to me.” Adora said, still mentally thanking Bow from preventing their girlfriends from having some very weird argument.

Bow and Glimmer headed toward the beach holding hands. 

“Alright princess, where to?” Catra asked.

“Oh definitely the Steam Grotto.” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand.

______________________________

“Come on! It’s just water.”

“That’s the damned problem Adora.” Catra said, still clutching her robe tightly around her body.

“Please. I'm barely wearing any clothes. You don’t want to get in here?”

“As long as the waters there, no.” 

“You know the sorcerers use the Steam Grotto to cleanse themselves of worry and fear.”

“Oh yeah? Where’d you learn that?”

“Glimmer told me that.”

“So, you’re gonna believe everything she says?”

“Well you’re still not in here with me so, yes.”

“If I get in there will you stop telling me lies.”

“It’s not a lie! Well I don’t think it is.”

“Still haven’t answered.”

“Fine. Now will you please get in here.”

“One other thing.”

“What! But you said-”

“Promise you will give me kisses?” Catra asked in a husky voice.

“Catra, I will give you all the kisses you want if you get in with me.”

“Okay.” Catra threw her robe on top of Adora’s, and gently stepped in.

Adora reached her arms out for Catra. “Why do you hate water so much anyway?” Catra grabbed Adora’s hands and huddled close to Adora’s chest.

“Well It takes a long time for my fur to dry and it's cold.”

“This water’s warm though.” Adora began to stroke Catra’s hair.

Catra’s tail found its way around Adora’s waist. 

“I guess it's kinda nice.” Catra said hazily.

“I told you.” Adora said, too relaxed and tired to really be smug.

Catra snuggled closer. 

“Where are my kisses?” Catra asked, actually sounding sad.

Adora looked at Catra noting that her eyes were closed, and began to shower Catra with kisses.

“Mmm I love you.” Catra mumbled as she pressed closer to Adora.

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me that Bow doesn't call Castaspella Aunt Casta. Hope this is good. Believe it or not I was gonna have Catra actually succeed in running away, but I like this wholesome ending better. Hopefully I'll be back soon with Chapter 3 =)   
> Also I want to go to the Steam Grotto with someone and snuggle ahhh.


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adora has an awful dream Catra has an idea to help her from spiraling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had great holidays <3 I hope you all like this chapter I tried to make a bit longer than the others.

After their time in the Steam Grotto, Adora and Catra met back up with Glimmer and Bow. All four of them went to the big dinner that Castaspella had prepared. They shared stories, had food eating contests, Adora and Catra shamelessly flirted, while Bow and Glimmer shamelessly ogled each other. 

After the dinner Castaspella suggested they stay the night in Mystacor. 

“The sky is beautiful at night. You should stay and enjoy the night sky here.” were her exact words.

Glimmer thought they should get back to Brightmoon, but when Bow begged her she gave in. 

Now Adora and Catra were fast asleep next to each other. Then a sudden heavy force hit Catra square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her.

“Ow! Wha- what the hell?” Catra asked, drowsily.

Upon opening her eyes she saw Adora, her face scrunched up as she slept. Catra smiled at the sight. Then fists came at Catra again. Catra grabbed Adora’s hands, gently snuggling into Adora’s chest. She began to lay kisses on Adora’s collarbone. 

Adora sat up quickly, leaving Catra still laying on the cot. “Catra!”

Catra sat up slowly. “I’m here.” she put her hand on Adora’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry I just… had a bad dream is all. Did I wake you?” Adora asked in a small voice.

“Well, seeing that you socked me in the chest, I think so.” Catra chuckled.

“I’m so sorry. Catra did I hurt you? Are you okay? I’m so sorry” Adora began to panic.

“No, i’m fine.” Catra reassured, grabbing Adora’s hands.

“Are you sure?” Adora asked, sounding worried.

“Yes, i’m sure. You wanna go for a walk to like clear your head, or something?” Catra offered.

“Sure.” Adora said, feeling a bit better already.

“Let’s go then.” Catra stood up and changed out of her pajamas. 

______________________________

Hand in hand they walked on the beach. 

“What made you think a walk would help? Don’t get me wrong it’s helping, but just something I wouldn’t expect from you.” Adora asked, hoping her question wasn’t taken the wrong way.

“Well, when I was talking with Perfuma she said that it might help to ‘get out in nature’ as she put it.” They both laughed.

Then Adora realized she probably also needed to talk to Perfuma.

“Uh hey umm” Catra started. “What were you dreaming about? I mean I kinda got mixed messages when you punched me then yelled my name.” Catra laughed awkwardly.

Adora stopped walking.

“W- we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Catra nervously said.

Then Adora was transported back to her dream. Catra chipped by Prime, Catra falling and Adora following her, then the scariest part happened. Adora couldn’t transform into She-Ra. Prime’s clones began to surround her, as Adora held Catra while she took her last breaths. 

“Y- you died.” Adora said, her voice thick.

“What?” Catra asked, slightly confused.

Adora’s hands began to shake. “I- I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t heal you. I tried, but…”

Catra grabbed Adora’s shaking hands “Hey, it’s okay. You saved me, and Prime is gone.”

“I just felt so… powerless.” Catra wrapped Adora in a hug.

“I’m sorry.” Catra said while pressing closer to Adora for warmth.

Adora felt Catra shiver. “Are you cold? We can go back if you want.” Adora asked, concerned.

“What do you want, Adora?” Catra asked, still holding Adora in a tight hug. 

“I don’t want you to be cold.” Adora said, shrugging her jacket off. “Here wear this.” Adora handed her jacket to Catra.

“Now you’re gonna be cold.” Catra said, pulling on Adora’s jacket.

“Nope. I won’t.” Adora said, admiring how good Catra looked in her jacket. 

“Adora, I need to tell you something.” Catra said in a very tight voice.

They started to walk again.

“When Prime chipped me he showed me memories from our past, mostly you. He kept asking me why I held onto those memories of us. Then he showed me a false reality with just us two, ruling the world like we planned. That's when I gave up. I gave in. I knew you weren't coming, because why would you when I tried to kill you and your friends for three years. Then you actually came back for me. I think that's when I realized I was in love with you.”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t come to save you sooner. I-”

“Adora stop. You can’t keep doing that.” Catra jumped in.

“Why! He hurt you because he wanted me, and I took too long.” Adora felt tears prick her eyes.

They stopped walking, and faced each other.

“You wanna know how fucked up it is for me to watch the girl I love blame herself for everything! For her to try to give her life for the world!” Catra shouted in a wobbly voice.

“Yeah? Well, do you know how traumatizing it was to see you not being able to control your own body! To watch you fall to your possible demise.” Adora began to cry.

Catra hugged Adora tightly again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I just get scared sometimes you know.” Catra said.

Adora laid her head on Catra’s shoulder.

“I just get so scared you’re gonna do something you can’t come back from, you know.” Catra’s voice quivered.

They stood like that for a moment in silence.

Adora sniffled, “I think I realized I was in love with you when you saved Glimmer. I realized I couldn’t live without you.”

“Wow, that was cliché as fuck.” Catra said, forcing a laugh.

“Maybe.” Adora said, smirking.

“What?” Catra asked, noticing Adora’s expression.

“Then I guess that makes you a secret romantic.” Adora’s smug smirk was growing wider.

“How?” Catra asked, confused.

“If our relationship is ‘cliché as fuck’ then that means your cliché. And if your cliché your a secret romantic” 

“I never said our relationship was ‘cliché as fuck’” Catra said matter-of-factly.

“You thought it though” Adora laughed as she spoke.

Catra rolled her eyes playfully. “You’re such an idiot.” Catra laughed.

“You love it.” Adora said, leaning closer to Catra.

“Yeah I do.” Catra said before closing the gap between them. 

“So… about the thing you said… about me not being able to come back.” Adora said nervously.

“What about it?” Catra asked while idly drawing circles in Adora’s palm with her thumb.

“What if something does happen to one of us? What do we do?” Adora began to panic.

“Hey, nothing is going to happen to us. We’ll be fine okay?” Catra began to contemplate talking about their past.

Adora took a deep breath, “Okay.”

Catra sat down in the sand and patted the spot next to her. When Adora sat down Catra started.

“Remember when you left the Horde?”

Adora nodded her head, and grabbed Catra’s hand.

“It felt like you broke our promise on the word of two strangers.” Catra paused to take a deep breath.

“Catra we don’t have to talk about this. Not now, not ever.” Adora said, laying kisses on Catra’s knuckles.

“But you deserve to know.” Catra felt the lump in her throat grow bigger.

“Catra, do you want to talk about this?” Adora asked, concerned.

“Yes, I have to.” Catra said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Okay, but if you want to stop, we won’t have to bring it up again okay?” Adora said as she rubbed circles on Catra’s hands.

“Okay.” Catra said nodding her head.

Adora gave Catra a kiss on the cheek, “I’m ready when you are.”

Catra took a deep breath then started, “When you left the Horde it felt like you didn’t care about me. I didn’t go with you, because it just felt like betrayal.” Catra began to cry.

“Catra. Hey. Hey, we don’t have to talk about this ever. I promise we don’t have to talk about it. Please don’t push yourself.” Adora said, immediately pulling Catra into a hug.

“Adora, why are you doing this? I don’t deserve a second chance.” Catra asked in a broken voice.

“I’m doing this because I love you Catra. I will never stop loving you. We can’t dwell on the past. Like some wise old man said ‘Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can’t always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving you will come to a better place.’ Bow showed me that quote.” Adora said, stroking Catra’s hair.

Catra chuckled a little, “Since when do you quote people?”

Adora shrugged her shoulders and placed kisses on the top of Catra’s head.

“You wanna go back to the room? It’s getting kinda cold.” Adora asked, continuing to stroke her hair.

“Only if you carry me.” Catra said in a husky voice.

“Okay.” Adora stood up and scooped Catra up.

Adora carried Catra back to their room, but when they opened the door Glimmer was standing there with her arms crossed.

“Oh hi Glimmer, did you need anything?” Adora said, still holding Catra.

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been here for an hour.” Glimmer asked, sternly.

“We just went on a walk, Sparkles. Nothing special happened.” Catra said as Adora gingerly put her down.

“Then why was Adora carrying you, and why are you wearing her jacket?” Glimmer asked suspiciously.

“Hey Sparkles, can we talk?” Catra asked.

“Aren’t we talking right now?” Adora asked, confused.

“I meant just Glimmer and me talk.” Catra clarified. 

Glimmer nodded her head and left the room with Catra.

“What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?” Catra asked, slightly annoyed. 

“I just wanted to talk to you about something. It doesn’t matter now though. What did you need?” Glimmer asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“About what? You know what nevermind.” Catra shook her head. “The reason Adora and I weren’t in our room is because she had a nightmare about Prime. Just don’t bring it up please. Can you do that?” Catra begged.

Glimmer nodded her head.

“Now what did you need?” Catra asked.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. You should probably go help Adora. You know she can’t relax to save her life.” Glimmer laughed a little at her friend’s quirk.

Catra chuckled. “Yeah, i’ll see you tomorrow.”

They then went their separate ways. Glimmer headed back to her room while Catra stepped back into her and Adora’s room.

Upon opening the door Catra saw Adora sitting with her legs crossed on the bed.

“Why was Glimmer here?” Adora asked, reaching her arms out to pull Catra onto the bed.

“I dunno.” Catra grabbed Adora’s hands and straddled Adora. “I just told her that she should probably leave if she didn’t want to be scarred for life.”

Adora’s face turned red out of embarrassment. “Catra! You didn’t actually say that did you?”

Catra smirked, “No, I should’ve though.” 

Adora laughed.

“What’s so funny princess?” Catra asked, jokingly.

Adora only responded by pulling Catra impossibly closer and kissing her deeply. Catra then began to shrug out of Adora’s jacket. Adora realized quickly what Catra was doing and helped her.

______________________________

Adora woke up to the sound of Catra purring. Adora cracked an eye open and saw Catra snuggled up against her chest. The blanket was high enough on Catra’s body to cover her chest, but not enough to cover Adora’s. She quickly realized that Glimmer might come in at any moment, but instead of pulling the blanket higher, or putting on some clothes, she laid there. Her heart warming at the sight of her half awake girlfriend.

Adora closed her eyes again.

“You’re so cute.” Adora mumbled.

“Shut up.” Catra mumbled, playfully. 

Adora opened her eyes again to see Catra also open her eyes.

“You know if sparkles sees us like this she’s gonna freak out right?” Catra inquired.

“Yeah, but I’m not moving. I wanna lay like this forever. Just you, and me.” Adora punctuated her sentence by kissing Catra on the top of her head.

“Okay, but you’re the one talking to her if she barges in.” Catra warned.

“Deal.” Adora said, she began to stroke her hair which made Catra’s purr grow louder.

They both fell back asleep.

______________________________

“Adora! Wake up and put some clothes on!” Glimmer shouted from the doorway.

“That’s your doing.” Catra said to Adora, still snuggled in Adora’s chest.

Adora panicked and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her chest, accidentally covering Catra too.

“Sorry!” Adora yelled to Glimmer, who wasn’t even closing her eyes or looking away.

“Ugh just be dressed and ready to leave soon.” Glimmer left the room, leaving the door open.

“I’m loving the view princess, but we should probably get dressed.” Catra teased.

Adora pulled the blanket back enough for Catra to see something other than Adora’s bare chest. 

“She didn’t even close the door.” Adora said, irritated.

Catra frowned, “Really?” 

Adora pointed at the door which was wide open.

“What the fuck!” Catra said, voice taut.

Adora giggled at Catra’s frustration. “If Melog were here they could’ve closed it.”

“Hey, they wanted to hang out with Scorpia and Perfuma, and I let them so you and I could be alone.” Catra said defensively.

Adora laughed a little, then reached over the side of the bed for her jacket. “Here put this on.” Adora said while handing Catra the jacket.

“What are you doing?” Catra asked, suspicious of Adora’s actions.

Adora didn’t answer, instead she sat up and wrapped herself in the blanket. Adora then went and quickly closed the door, leaving Catra with only Adora’s jacket.

“Adora!” Catra shouted, clutching Adora’s jacket to her chest.

“Sorry, but someone had to close it. I don’t think you would’ve done that.” Adora said, walking back to the bed.

“Whatever, just get dressed, idiot.” Catra said playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh another chapter in the books, and yes I did make Adora quote Uncle Iroh from ATLA I can't tell you how much I love him. I probably won't be updating this before new years so Happy New Year! I will be watching the scene in The Heart Pt 2 (The Kiss) as soon as it hits midnight bc I'm lonely =) This chapter also took a bit longer to get out bc I had to do a bit of research on Catra's trauma and Adora's issues aswell.
> 
> Video I used for Catra’s trauma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arsKPegw1Tg&t=662s
> 
> The video I used for Adora https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvXDkb91zfk
> 
> A song I listened to while writing that you should listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Yhd19ByZDQ


	4. Adding Salt To The Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now all back in Brightmoon, the princesses agree to start rebuilding kingdoms that had either fallen during the war or took a large beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues friends, this chapter might get a little messy.

After arriving back in Brightmoon, Glimmer had arranged a meeting to help organize some of their kingdoms that had either fallen during the war or took a large beating. 

“ I believe we should start with Salineas. That should be our first priority, as we need the seagate intact.” Glimmer spoke stern and clear.

Micah then stood from his chair next to Glimmer’s, “Then we’ll start there.” 

Micah’s booming voice made Catra jump.

“So obviously we're not all going, who is going?” Catra asked.

“I was thinking of me, you, Bow, Adora, and Mermista.” Glimmer answered, pointing to each of them. 

“What about me?” Seahawk said, sounding disappointed and offended. 

“Oh, I guess you too.” Glimmer said.

“Uhh I don’t know if you forgot, but kitty here took Salineas form me once. I won’t let it happen again.” Mermista said in her signature monotone voice.

Catra sank in her seat.  _ Ugh, I shouldn’t be here. I deserve this hate she feels for me. _ Catra thought.

“Hey, Catra is good now. We can trust her.” Adora defended Catra.

With that Catra stood up violently and ran out of the room. Melog who was sitting by Adora ran after Catra.

“Catra!” Adora yelled after her. It only made Catra run faster.

Catra wasn’t sure where she was headed, but it had to be somewhere other than here.

As soon as Catra turned the corner she saw Adora sprint out of the war room after her.

_ Shit! Why is she following me? Why doesn’t she hate me?  _

Then an unfamiliar voice spoke up.  _ Because she loves you _

Catra slowed her run a bit, still too fast for Adora to catch her though.

_ What? _

The voice spoke with an accent.  _ She loves you, and she will never stop fighting for you.  _

Catra slowed her run, this time she stood. She hadn’t noticed that she had got on all fours.

Adora caught up quickly, and tackled Catra.

“Ow! Adora, what the-” 

“No!” Adora interrupted her, “You can’t run! Please… Please stay. Catra, I love you… So, please, don’t leave.” Adora was holding Catra like she would die if she let go of her.

Catra was stunned by Adora’s words. Catra relaxed and returned Adora’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry Adora.” Catra mumbled in a broken voice.

“I’m sorry too. I’m sorry people treat you like you’re not a person, like you don’t have feelings.” 

“Adora it’s not your fault. I did all of those things and if these are the consequences, i’m okay with that.” Catra said while Adora stood and offered her a hand.

Glimmer then appeared in front of them. “Catra? Are you okay?” Glimmer asked, concerned.

“I’m fine. Am I not going on the mission?” Catra asked, trying to sound like she didn’t care.

“I… No you’re not. I’m sorry, but I would be happy to stay here with you.” Glimmer suggested.

“Why can’t I stay?” Adora questioned. 

“Because we need She-Ra’s magic.” Glimmer clarified.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to stay.” In reality it would be nice to actually hang out with Glimmer since Prime’s ship, but Catra didn’t want Glimmer to feel obligated to stay.

“Well, let’s get back to the war room then.” Glimmer grabbed them and in a blink they were back in the war room. They all retook their seats.

“Alright, change of plans. Bow, Adora, and Mermista are headed to Salineas.” Glimmer stated.

“And me right!” Seahawk shouted.

Glimmer winced at his volume, “Yes.”

“Wait, why aren’t you going?” Catra pried. 

“I’m staying behind so you won’t be alone.”

“I’m not alone. I have Melog.” Catra said while patting them on the head.

“I’m still staying.” 

Catra smiled a little. 

“Glimmer, When are we leaving?” Adora asked.

“Later today.” Glimmer informed.

“Then we better start preparing.” Adora stood and grabbed Catra by the hand and pulled her up.

“Promise me when I get back you’ll be here.” Adora said, sounding as if she will start crying at any moment.

“I promise.” Catra said, bringing her hand up to Adora’s face.

Adora gave her a quick kiss. “Okay, Bow, let’s go.”

Bow nodded and left the room with Adora, Mermista and Seahawk following them.

“As for the rest of us Entrapta has something to share.” Glimmer said, sitting down.

Entrapta stood with her hair, holding her tracker pad. “Uhh, Okay,” She flipped it around so everyone could see. 

“So, I might have found a way to get Angella back. I-”

“Wait, what! You can!” Glimmer interrupted.

Micah put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

“Sorry, ahem, continue.”

“Well, I could possibly pull her from in between realities. If I had some of the tech from the Fright Zone it could be possible.” Entrapta concluded.

“Why not first one's tech?” Catra asked, remembering all the missions she was sent on to receive the material.

“The Fright Zone was where I progressed in my experiments a lot. The tech there was so fascinating! I just need more to possibly save her.” 

“So that's where we’ll go next.” Glimmer said.

Scorpia raised a pincer. “Uh why don’t we go now?”

“I want Adora and Bow here for that one, in case there are any ex-Horde soldiers that are wanting to fight.” Glimmer said.

Scorpia nodded her head.

“Alright that’s it for now.” Glimmer said.

Everyone stood up to leave. Melog looked at Catra and meowed.

“You really don’t want to hangout with me and Glimmer?” Catra asked.

They meowed a few more times.

Catra laughed, “Tell me how you really feel.” Catra chuckled as she spoke, “Okay you can.”

Melog ran off, leaving Catra, Glimmer, and Micah in the room.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Micah said cheerfully, before exiting the room.

Once he left Glimmer walked over and sat next to Catra.

They sat there in silence for a bit.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you run like that?” Glimmer knew she had to tread lightly on this subject.

“I- I don’t know. I just… I guess I feel like I deserve to be alone forever. I feel like I deserve to be hated by everyone.”

Glimmer tried to hide how surprised she was. Catra had never opened up like that to her before.

“Do you feel happy at the thought of being alone forever?” Glimmer asked.

“Who are you, a fucking therapist?” Catra asked jokingly.

“Just answer the fucking question.” Glimmer sighed.

“Yes. Kind of.” Catra answered reluctantly.

“Are you sure?” Glimmer interrogated.

“No, it just makes me happy to know that I can’t hurt anyone.” Catra spoke slowly and reluctantly.

“Do you wish I hated you?” Glimmer spoke quieter this time.

Catra thought about making a joke, but when she realized how tense it was she decided it was best not to.

“Honestly, I do. Your mother is stuck between worlds because of me. You should wanna kill me.”

Glimmer sucked in a heavy breath, “Remember Prime’s ship?” Glimmer asked in a small voice.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can ever forget.”

“We were on that ship because I balanced Etheria, I summoned Prime, and paid the price. It was my fault the world almost ended.” Glimmer’s voice grew quieter.

Catra turned her head to look Glimmer in the eyes. “Prime wasn’t your fault. He was gonna arrive at some point, it was just a matter of time.”

Glimmer looked as if she had won a prize. “Say that again.”

“Prime wasn’t your fault. He was gonna arrive at some point, it was just a matter of time.” She said it a bit slower this time. “What are you getting at?” Catra asked, very confused on where this conversation was going.

“I’m gonna flip this around. Well, the second part.”

“What?” Catra was still confused.

“You were gonna switch sides at some point, it was just a matter of time.” Glimmer had a huge smile on her face now.

Catra was silent.

“I saw it on Prime’s ship. You never wanted to be the bad guy.” Glimmer grabbed Catra’s hand.

Catra wanted to run, but remembered her promise to Adora. She looked at Glimmer’s hand, still holding hers.

“I-” 

The door swung open quickly and loud, interrupting Catra.

General Julliet stood in the doorway, “My Queen, there has been a terrible incident in Salineas! Please come quick to the infirmary!”

Both Catra and Glimmer jumped up and looked at each other worried.

When Catra and Glimmer arrived Catra was both enraged and horrified at the sight.

Adora was on a cot clutching her lower abdomen. Bow stood a few feet away.

“Adora! What happened!” Catra yelled while running to her side.

Adora shrugged her shoulders.

Catra looked at the lower right side of Adora’s abdomen. In that location was a large red spot and a slightly large wound. It looked like she was cut deeply.

“Adora, what happened?” Catra asked while some medics tended to her wound.

Adora looked down at her wound and then back at Catra, “Got hurt.” she said in a low voice.

“I can see that, but how did you get hurt?” Catra asked, trying to stay calm. 

Adora shrugged her shoulders again.

Catra opened her mouth to speak, but Bow started. “Well, after she repaired the seagate Adora seemed pretty out of it. Then some dude walked up to her, asked her a few questions, then attacked her. We all fought, but she seemed even more out of it. She said she couldn’t heal it since she used a lot of her magic on the seagate. We couldn’t stay there because they don’t have medics, so we rushed back here.” 

Catra was terrified for Adora’s wellbeing.  _ It’s happening again. Please! No! You can’t do this! You can’t take her from me now!  _ Catra thought.

Adora must’ve seen the fear in Catra’s eyes, because she reached for Catra’s hand. Catra ignored that and instead hugged Adora tightly, being mindful of her girlfriend’s wound. 

“I’m sorry Catra. I’ll be fine.” Adora said weakly.

“Can you heal yourself yet?” Catra began to cry a little.

“Hey, don’t cry, I'll be fine, look.” Adora began to faintly glow and Catra backed up.

But, instead of Adora healing herself she cried out in pain. Her hand flew to her side to the now faintly red bandages on her lower abdomen.

“Adora!” Catra ran back over to her.

“I’m fine I just,” Adora sucked in a large breath.

“Glimmer and I are going to leave you two. Are you okay with that?” Bow asked.

Adora nodded.

“Adora, what did that dude ask you?” Catra questioned while squeezing Adora’s hand.

“You’re really pretty. Did you know that?” Adora said, seeming to forget that she was hurt. 

“Adora, I need you to answer me. What did he say to you?” Catra tried again.

Adora once again shrugged her shoulders.

“Adora, what’s wrong with you? One moment you’re speaking normal, then the next you're so out of it you ignore my questions.” Catra began to panic again.

Adora didn’t answer, she only brought her hand to Catra’s cheek.

“Adora please answer me.” Catra was trying not to cry.

“I love you, so much Catra.” Adora said, slow and quiet. “Come here.”

Catra did what she was told. Adora pulled her in for a kiss. Catra felt the magic from She-Ra in the kiss.

When they parted Adora looked slightly better.

“Did you heal it?” Catra asked, still fearing the worst.

“Well, it still hurts like hell, but I think it’s healed.” Adora said, sounding a lot less out of it.

“What the hell Adora!” Catra yelled angrily.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Adora was now worried that she somehow made Catra angry.

“You scared the shit outta me!” Catra kissed Adora again.

“I guess you’re not too angry then.” Adora smirked.

“Shut up.” Catra said playfully.

Catra pulled a chair closer to the cot that Adora laid on.

“So now that you’re a bit better, mind answer my question earlier.” Catra really wanted to know what that punk said, and if she could, find him and kick his ass.

“Oh, you wanna know what he asked me?” Adora chuckled nervously.

“Yes, is there a problem with that?” Catra asked in a teasing tone.

“Uh, no. No problem at all, uh you just might not like it.” Adora said, looking at anything but Catra.

“Well yeah, I would assume so, because why would he attack you? You’re the sweetest, most caring girl in the world.” Catra didn’t care that she called Adora, ‘the sweetest, most caring girl in the world.’ If it made her sound weak, then that’s okay.

Adora blushed at Catra’s comment. “I mean he said something about you.”

Catra looked down, “So, he hurt you because of me?”

“No, Catra no. Stop thinking what you’re thinking.” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand but she pulled away.

“No! I hurt the people I love the most! I can’t stand and watch it happen! You’re all better off without me. I’m sorry Adora.” Catra turned to run, but ran straight into Glimmer.

“Catra, You can’t leave her. Look at her, you think she’ll last even a day if you run like that?” Glimmer pointed to Adora, who was struggling to stand.

Catra looked at her. Catra immediately felt guilty. “She’d be better off without me.”

Catra tried to walk past Glimmer, but Glimmer grabbed her.

“No she won’t. You and I-” 

_ Crash! _

They both turned around to see Adora who had fallen and knocked some things in the process. 

“Adora!” Catra ran over to her and helped back onto the cot.

“Catra please, stay.” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand

Then that voice with the accent came back.  _ You mustn't leave. If you leave she will work herself to death looking for you. _

Adora squeezed Catra’s hand.

_ Leaving will do more harm than good. _ The voice came back.

For some reason, Catra trusted the voice.

“I won’t leave, not now, not ever, okay?”

Adora pulled Catra in for a kiss.

“Well it’s getting pretty late, I've gotta go.” Glimmer literally ran away.

“You clearly can’t walk, you want me to see if Glimmer will move another cot in here?” 

“No!” Adora shouted by accident. “Ahem I mean- why don’t sleep in this one.” Adora gestured to the one she was laying on.

“You sure? Because I can just-”

“I’m sure.” Adora cut Catra off.

Catra laid down to Adora’s left facing her. “I’m sorry, for trying to run again.”

“It’s okay.” Adora turned to face her. 

“No, it’s not okay. I can’t run anymore. I’m not going to run anymore.”

Tears filled Adora’s eyes. She pulled Catra into her chest. Catra didn’t try to pull away or run, instead she relaxed and started to purr. They fell asleep safe and happy.

______________________________

Catra’s sleep was disrupted when she felt Adora getting restless. She opened her eyes to see Adora rolling from one shoulder to the next, her eyes closed. Catra reached over to put a hand on Adora’s shoulder, but before she made contact with her, Adora shot up breathing heavily.

“You okay?” Catra was very concerned.  _ What if she hurts herself again somehow. From nightmares? What, how would she-  _

Catra’s train of thought was cut off when Adora opened her mouth, but didn’t speak. 

Adora was still looking straight ahead.

“Adora? Adora, what’s wrong?” Catra asked sternly.

Catra glanced at Adora’s bandages covering a supposedly healed wound.

“Is it your wound?” Catra asked scooting closer to Adora.

Adora was still silent.

“Adora, please answer me. Please.” Catra grabbed Adora’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

Adora seemed to snap from whatever trance she was in. She looked at Catra with fear in her eyes. 

“Adora, what happened?” Catra observed Adora’s expression.

Adora looked down. “I- I don’t know.” Adora looked back up and began to cry.

Catra hugged Adora tight. “Baby, it’s okay. I’m here and I'm never leaving.”  _ Baby? Since when do we call each other baby? Why did I say that? She probably thinks i'm making fun of her. Dammit! _

Adora buried her head in Catra’s chest and cried harder.

“Shh, it’ll be okay.” Catra stroked Adora’s hair, which was still in a ponytail.

“I- I’m just sick and tired of that same fucking dream, Catra! It gets worse every time!” Adora cried harder.

“Prime?” Catra asked while pressing kisses on the top of Adora’s head.

Adora struggled to breathe properly. “That’s only part of it.” 

Catra wanted to cry hearing Adora cry this hard. “Primes only a part of it?” 

Adora tried to bury herself deeper in Catra’s chest and nodded her head, still crying hard.

_ Damn, what if I did leave? She would’ve been ten times worse. _

Catra felt guilty that she tried to run. She never wanted Adora to feel this way ever again.

When Adora had finally looked at Catra’s face she leaned her head against her shoulder, still looking at Catra.

“Hey princess, feeling any better?” Catra asked.

“Yeah, a little.” Adora said, running her hands through Catra’s short hair.

“You think you can sleep?” Catra asked.

“I honestly just don’t want to. That dream just seems to get worse and worse.” Adora averted her gaze from Catra for only a moment.

“You wanna stay up and just lay here?” Catra smirked.

“Sounds better than that dumb dream.” 

Catra slowly laid them down. Adora snuggled closer to Catra.

“So, what’s with you calling me baby earlier?” Adora smirked.

“Shit,” Catra mumbled, “Yeah sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

“It’s okay, I kinda liked it.” Adora buried her head deeper in Catra’s chest to hide her embarrassment.

_ Oh shit! She liked it?! _

“Oh, okay, well I guess I have another nickname for you.” Catra chuckled. 

Adora pulled her head back to look Catra in the eyes.

“When that dude attacked me, he said something that hurt me.” Adora’s voice was solemn.

“He said something about you too?” Catra was angry again and wanted to fight that man herself.

“No, he said that you deserved to be…” Adora took a long pause and looked away, “killed.”

Catra looked at her, afraid that Adora would begin to cry again.

_ It’s definitely what I deserve. _ Catra thought.

“Well, i’m not dead, and unless I make Glimmer angry I won’t be killed.” Catra laughed a little at her own joke.

Adora frowned.

“Sorry.” Catra looked away momentarily.

“No don’t be, it’s just…” Adora buried her head in Catra’s chest again, “That nightmare and the times when I almost lost you, it just all stacked up. Catra, I don’t want to lose you now that I have you. When he said that I told him to back off.”

Catra held Adora, hoping she wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t sure she could keep herself together if Adora did.

“He pulled a dagger out and…” Adora squeezed Catra to keep from crying.

“Hey, remember Mystacor?” Catra asked, making sure Adora didn’t finish her sentence.

Adora nodded her head in Catra’s chest.

“You told me not to push myself. Same goes for you.” Catra chuckled.

Adora pulled away to look at Catra with a goofy smile.

“How about we try to sleep?” Catra suggested with a smirk.

“I can try.” Adora didn’t want to sleep, but if her love wanted to, she would try.

“I have an idea that might help you sleep.” 

Adora perked up at this information. “What is it?”

“Close your eyes.” Catra said, still smirking.

Catra rolled on her back, Adora laid her head on Catra’s chest and closed her eyes.

After a moment of silence Catra’s voice filled the room. Beautiful notes coming from Catra. She began to run her hand down Adora’s back as she sang.

Adora let Catra’s lullaby lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay class what have we learned?  
> I learned I can't write lol  
> Anyway here it is don't worry it will get better. Also if your maybe frustrated with the fact that Catra kinda does the same thing remember SHE IS STILL LEARNING!  
> Also Catra's lullaby can be whatever song you think fits =)  
> the voice Catra hears... well I think you know who it is.  
> Have a nice day


	5. Disoriented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY  
> its been so long. The reason is I had midterms and had to do research for this chapter and stuff with my life
> 
> //before you read CW Strangulation.\\\
> 
> Other than that enjoy

Adora woke up cold. With her eyes closed she searched for Catra’s warmth. Adora began to panic when she opened her eyes and Catra wasn’t there.

“Catra?” Adora mumbled.

Adora sat up, her side sore, and threw her legs over the side of the cot. She winced at the sudden pain in her side.

_I gotta find her. Even if it kills me._ Adora thought standing from the cot.

Her body immediately rejected her commands and Adora fell to the floor. Before Adora could gather enough strength to stand she heard someone enter the room.

“Adora! Are you okay?” Bow ran to her side.

“Ugh, why can’t I stand! I healed myself!” Adora yelled angerly.

“You still need time to rest Adora. That was a pretty bad wound.” Bow helped Adora up.

“Have you seen Catra?” Adora asked, gathering enough strength to stand on her own.

“No. You think she might’ve run again?” Bow asked.

“I don’t know. I hope not.” Adora fought tears as she spoke.

“You wanna go look for her?” Bow put a hand on her shoulder.

Adora nodded her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ll find her.” Bow reassured.

“Where’s Glimmer?” Adora asked.

Bow took a moment to think for a second. “I don’t know actually. I woke up this morning and she was gone.”

“You think they’re doing something together?” Adora began to think of where they would be.

“They could be. Glimmer did say something about the guy that attacked you.”

“You think they went after him?” Adora’s nerves calmed a bit.

Bow shrugged his shoulders.

“You think we can stop them before they do anything rash?” Adora asked, her worry rising.

“If we leave now, maybe.” 

______________________________

“Where do you think they would be?” Bow asked.

They had arrived in Salineas a few moments ago and now were discussing where their girlfriends would be.

“Well, if they’re looking for that guy we should go where he would be right?” Adora asked, leaning on Bow for support.

“Right. You remember where he attacked you?”

Adora nodded.

“If we head there we can follow his steps.” Bow sounded proud of his idea.

“Yeah but, how are we gonna see where he went?” Adora was worried for Catra.

_If he stabbed me and told me Catra deserved to be dead, what would he do to her?_ Adora thought.

“If we ask around that area we might get some info.” Bow smiled big.

“Let’s go then.”

They made their way to the location Adora was attacked at and began to question people. The only answers they got was the fact that Glimmer and Catra were through that area with Mermista.

“We need to find them now. I’m worried that they will get hurt.” Adora said, worrying for Catra’s safety.

Bow nodded his head in agreement.

They continued to walk down the street. Bow walked up to another civilian. A frail looking old woman.

“Hi, I’m Bow. I’m looking for my friends, Queen Glimmer, Princess Mermista, and ex-Force Capitan Catra.”

“Oh yes, the Queen was through here. She was headed to the Pub.” the old woman rubbed her chin.

“Thank you, but I have one more question. Where is that?” Bow asked.

The old woman pointed to a building that was only a few buildings away.

“Thank you so much ma’am.” Bow turned to Adora, who had a huge smile on her face.

They quickly made their way to the Pub. Upon entering they saw across the room Glimmer, Catra, and Mermista looming over the man that attacked Adora. The man that attacked her was slightly shorter than She-Ra, but larger than Adora, but somehow they looked larger than him.

“She saved the world, and you try to hurt her!” Catra yelled in his face.

Adora and Bow quickly made their way over. When they were close enough to see his face, it was black and blue, and his nose was bleeding.

Glimmer’s hand started to sparkle with her magic, “Why did you do it!” 

Before anything else could happen Adora stumbled to Catra. Catra caught her before she fell.

“Adora? Why are you here? You need to rest.” Catra asked as Adora pressed closer.

“I needed to find you.” Adora said as she started to feel a lot more calm than before.

Catra had her back facing the man, which made her uncomfortable. Catra decided to move Adora and herself a few more steps away from the man.

“Adora, why did you need to find me?” Catra asked, still hugging Adora.

“I thought you ran again. I thought that you left.” Adora was tired of crying so she fought her tears.

“Adora,” Catra pushed her up so Adora could see her face, “I’m never leaving you again. I’m sorry you were that worried.”

“Well, after Bow and I figured out where you were, I was more worried you were gonna commit a crime.” Adora let out a little laugh.

While they talked a bit more, Glimmer was still questioning the man. 

“Why did you hurt her!” Her magic on her hand grew.

“Glimmer! Calm down okay.” Bow placed a hand on her shoulder making the magic in her hand shrink to a less intimidating size.

The man stood a bit straighter, “I’m not the enemy here! That monster is!” He pointed to Catra.

Adora turned and faced the man, “You call her the monster yet you are the one who isn’t trying to change for the better!” Adora’s eyes flashed with She-Ra’s magic.

The man now towered over Glimmer walking past her. Glimmer stepped back a bit, Bow holding onto her shoulders.

“I am trying to change. I’m trying to make the world a safer place! A world without her and all the other Horde soldiers is the safest!” The man shouted down at Adora.

Catra was worried now. The man could attack again, swiftly and silently. Catra clenched her hands into fists to control her impulse to attack the man before he could hurt Adora.

Suddenly, a burst of pink magic hit the back of his head. Glimmer was running full speed at him now.

“Glimmer, it’s not worth it.” Bow said in an almost begging tone.

Glimmer stopped and let out a large breath. The man began to stand straight up again, fire in his eyes. He lunged at Adora instead of Glimmer or Catra.

Adora seemed unprepared and he grabbed her and held her in a headlock. Adora stood still, with a concentrated look on her face.

Catra gasped, “Adora!”

The man just laughed, “If you want her _alive_ you’ll do as I say!”

Catra didn’t want this man to win, but didn’t want to risk Adora’s safety again.

“You want a nice, cold cell?” Glimmer asked sternly.

Of course Bright Moon didn’t have any prison, but he didn’t need to know that.

“You want your friend alive?” The man asked with a devilish grin.

Catra was overwhelmed. _Why can’t we just have a peaceful life together? Why does this always happen?_ Catra felt tears sting her eyes.

Adora saw Catra and her expression softened, “Catra, baby, don’t cry i’ll be fine.”

The man then jerked his arm tighter around Adora’s neck making her expression change quickly. “Shut up!”

“Don’t hurt her!” Catra yelled in a broken voice, “We’ll do what you want. Just don’t hurt her.” Catra’s voice became smaller as she spoke.

Neither Glimmer nor Bow knew what to do. Mermista was getting ready to attack.

The man’s grin grew, “Okay now-” His statement was cut off when Adora thrusted her elbow in his gut.

He let go of Adora and she fell to her knees coughing and rubbing her neck. Before the man could recover Bow shot an arrow that encased him with a net. 

Catra ran to Adora, “Adora! Are you okay? I-” Catra was cut off by Adora pressing their lips together.

“See? Told you I’d be okay.” Adora smiled weakly .

“Adora, I’m so sorry. This is my fault. I should’ve just left this alone.” Catra hugged Adora. “I just want us to never have to worry about each other like this.”

While the man fussed with the net, Mermista walked over to him.

“Hey Glimmer, about that cold cell?” Mermista asked, staring straight at the man.

Glimmer walked up beside Mermista, “What about it?” Glimmer smirked.

“He won't be needing one in Brightmoon. I have a real prison here for him. Plus he won’t be able to even speak to Catra that way.”

“You're not mad at her anymore?” Glimmer asked. 

“Not as mad as before. She’s trying hard to change, and if she tracked this dude down and put him in his place. I trust her.” Mermista said with a subtle smirk.

Bow and Glimmer walked over to Catra and Adora. 

“We’re gonna help Mermista bring him to the prison. You wanna come?” Glimmer asked.

Adora tried to stand, but stumbled and Catra caught her again.

“No Adora. Relax.” Catra said while holding Adora.

“You want me to teleport you guys to Bright Moon?” Glimmer asked, worried for her friend.

Catra really hated teleporting, but she loved Adora more. “Okay Sparkles, but make it quick.”

Glimmer nodded her head, and in a blink they were in Bright Moon. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Catra. She was surprised when she was able to not only keep herself up, but Adora as well.

Glimmer put a hand on Catra’s shoulder, “You okay?” Glimmer asked.

Catra nodded her head, “Think you can take us to our room?” Catra asked, closing her eyes to brace herself.

“Yeah, ready?” Glimmer asked.

Catra nodded her head. 

Another blink of magic and they were in Catra and Adora’s room. Catra couldn’t hold herself up this time. Catra fell to her knees and Adora fell with her, still leaning on Catra to keep herself from completely hitting the ground. Glimmer helped Adora off Catra.

Catra stood after a moment.

“You okay?” Glimmer asked, while helping Adora to her bed.

Catra nodded and walked toward the bed. Adora looked like she couldn’t comprehend what was happening around her. Around Adora’s eyes were red and her face was pale.

“Adora, are you okay?” Catra asked, helping Adora lay down on the bed.

Adora sat up quickly and grabbed Catra’s hands. “Catra, you need to leave! She’s coming!”

“Wha- who’s coming?” Catra asked worriedly.

“Adora, what are talking about?” Glimmer stepped closer.

Adora tried to stand but fell into Catra.

“Adora, what is happening? Who’s coming?” Catra asked, now panicking.

“Shadow Weaver. She's coming to hurt you. Hide, i’ll protect you.” Adora said, trying to push off of Catra.

“No Adora, you need to relax. Shadow Weaver is gone. She can’t hurt us anymore.” Catra turned to Glimmer. “What’s wrong with her?”

“I’ll get help.” Glimmer said before teleporting.

Catra looked back at Adora who was already looking less pale than before. 

“Adora, you need to lie down.” Catra demanded while pushing her back down.

“Catra?” Adora looked a bit more aware of her surroundings.

“I’m here.” Catra said scooping Adora’s hand in hers.

“Can you lie with me?” Adora said in a begging tone.

_How can I say no to that?_ Catra thought. She nodded and climbed into bed next to her.

Adora snuggled close to Catra, “Mmm… I love you.”

“Adora?” 

Adora pulled her head up to look Catra in the eyes, “Hmm?”

“Can you heal yourself?”

Without hesitation Adora leaned in and pressed their lips together. Once again Catra felt She-Ra’s magic.

Adora pulled away, “All better.”

“Good. I don’t want you dying on me.” Catra said, pulling Adora in for another kiss.

“For good measure.” Catra clarified in a husky voice.

Adora laid her head back on Catra’s chest. Her ear pressed to Catra’s chest so she could hear her heart.

Catra saw that Adora was struggling to keep her eyes open.

“You tired?” Catra asked, bringing her hand to Adora’s hair to take it down.

Adora closed her eyes and nodded.

“You didn’t get much sleep did you?” Catra asked.

Adora then remembered that terrible dream. Her body tensed at the reminder.

“Hey, i’m here. I’m never leaving.” Catra ran her fingers through Adora’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry.  
> Adora's fine okay that's all that matters.  
> Im sorry again for the long wait. I am starting school that is not online so pray for my introvert ass lol  
> I will try to get the next chapter out by next monday  
> I can't get over the fact that when they kiss she summons She-Ra I will never let that die  
> Also remember the ep where Bow literally gets exploded Adora said he still needed to rest.  
> The research was all about the strangling that happened. I went to multiple websites and even looked at diagrams at this point someone will look thru my search history and think "Wow this person kinky."  
> Anyway have a good day! =)


	6. A looming Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Catra and Adora have a date, Netossa, Spinnerella, Glimmer, and Bow head to the Fright Zone find out something very concerning for Etheria's future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im so sorry it took a month I can't write but I really hope this is good  
> Im so so sorry

“Adorahah! Stop! You win!” Catra’s stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

Adora was sitting on Catra and tickling her mercilessly. She stopped and sat up a bit to let Catra breathe. Adora also needed to catch her breath.

Adora felt the dopiest grin creep its way onto her face. Catra noticed, “What’s got you all cheery?” Catra asked between large breaths.

“Well to start, my girlfriend is the best, and we had so much fun today!” Adora leaned closer to Catra, “You’re amazing, and I love you.” 

Catra was taken aback for a moment, then, “I love you too, even though you’re a sap.”

Adora was about to say something when the door was violently swung open. The surprise made Adora jump, causing her to fall off Catra and the bed, landing on the floor. 

“Guys we have some news, bad news, Glimmer needs us in the war room.” After Bow spoke he realized that he might’ve interrupted something, “Oh, I’m sorry guys! Ugh, I have to knock next time. Sorry! Uhm meet you in the war room.” His voice cracked as he spoke. 

He sounded more annoyed at himself for ignoring normal manners.

**_A FEW HOURS AGO_ **

“Catra?” Glimmer whispered while nudging her awake.

“Hmm, what is it Sparkles?” Catra mumbled as she opened her eyes.

“Is Adora okay?” Glimmer got closer to Adora, who was sleeping on Catra’s chest.

“Yeah, she healed herself then fell asleep.” Catra smiled at the sight of her cute, sleeping girlfriend.

“Okay. Sorry for waking you by the way, I just left and came back and you were both asleep. I was worried.” Glimmer stood straight up.

“It’s fine, she needs rest though.” Catra said as she started to stroke Adora’s hair.

Glimmer nodded and left the room.

After a few moments Adora began to stir. Her grip around Catra’s body tightened. Catra’s heart ached at that.

“Baby, it's okay. I'm here and I'm never leaving.” Catra whispered while holding Adora tightly.

Adora only mumbled something exhaustedly in response.

“You still tired?” Catra asked, slightly confused.

_ She’s Adora. She doesn’t usually sleep this much. Hell, she barely sleeps at all.  _ Catra thought.

Before Adora could respond in any way, Glimmer was back.

“Sorry that I’m back already, I just need to ask you something.” Glimmer made sure to speak quietly, unaware that Adora was awake.

“What is it?” Catra asked while covering Adora’s exposed ear. Catra was worried that Adora would skip her much needed sleep if it was another mission. Adora didn’t seem to mind though.

“Remember when we talked about going to the Fright Zone to collect that tech?”

“Adora’s not going, If that's what you’re asking.” Catra was worried that Adora could hear now, but a quick glance told her that Adora was just happy to be held like this.

“Oh, actually I was gonna ask if you wanted to come.” Glimmer clarified.

Catra already knew her answer, but Adora seemed to be worried. Whether she could hear or not was a mystery to Catra. Adora lifted her head and began to lay kisses above Catra’s heart. Soft, yet tender kisses that made Catra’s heart swell with love.

“No, i’ll stay with Adora.” With nothing covering her ears anymore, Adora heard this and laid her head back on Catra’s chest.

“Okay,” Glimmer then left for good.

“You wanna sleep?” Catra asked, once again, stroking Adora’s hair.

“No actually, I was thinking since we aren’t going with Glimmer, we can go on a date.” Adora buried her head in Catra’s chest to hide her embarrassment.

Catra was a bit shocked, “Adora how long have you wanted to do this?” Catra asked knowing full well that Adora had probably wanted to do this for a while now. 

______________________________

“Bow we need to go, just leave it.” Glimmer said annoyed.

“No Glimmer, I can’t leave my combustion arrow here. What if someone grabs it and gets confused, or what if we need it? Or what if I made it too strong and someone sets it off and we all die!” Bow seemed terrified of the consequences. 

Glimmer didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation. “Just worry later. We have to leave.” Glimmer was on the verge of just teleporting them both to the Fright Zone.

“Glimmer, I need to finish this.” Bow turned in his chair at the desk he was working at to look Glimmer in her eyes. “Please?” he begged.

“Ugh fine, but Spinnerella and Netossa are waiting for us.” Glimmer walked up beside him.

Bow beamed and turned back around to finish his “Combustion” arrow. “With this we should be prepared for anything the Horde throws at us. If there is anyone still there that is.” He stated.

“Mmm, will it be prepared to clean the castle when we get back?” Glimmer asked, sarcastically.

“What do you mean?” Bow asked as he looked up at Glimmer.

“If Adora and Catra are here with my dad, we better be prepared for that mess.” Glimmer laughed a little.

“You really think they will make that big of a mess?” Bow turned his attention back to his arrow. 

Glimmer shrugged, “Probably. You done yet?” She asked, a little less annoyed than before. She actually sounded interested in his newest arrow.

“Almost. So, what are we doing again?” Bow asked.

“Well Entrapta needs tech from the Fright Zone. She thinks she found a way to get mom back actually.” Glimmer got quieter as she spoke.

“So, she thinks she can bring Angella back without destroying the world?” Bow put the arrow down and gave Glimmer his full attention.

“Yes. D-do you think she can?” Glimmer asked, feeling a lump form in her throat.

“Glimmer,” Bow stood and wrapped Glimmer in a hug, “I think she can. She’s Entrapta! Plus, we have the best friends squad. We can handle anything.”

Glimmer laughed to ease herself. Bow placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Are you done with your arrow yet?” Glimmer asked.

“Oh!” Bow turned around quickly and fidgeted with the arrow for a few seconds then turned back around, “Ready as i’ll ever be.” Glimmer teleported them to the Fright Zone.

______________________________

“Really Adora.” Catra chuckled.

“Well, I thought you didn’t like stuff like that. I thought you were all tough and not soft, ya know?” Adora felt a blush rise to her cheeks out of embarrassment.

“Really? We literally cuddle all the time.” Catra was starting to really laugh now.

“I thought you were only soft around me?” Adora was so confused.

“Yeah dummy. I am tough, but if you want to cuddle, have soft kisses, go on dates, then we’ll do it all.” Catra said in an appealing voice.

“Wait, do you even know what a  _ date _ is?” Adora asked.

“Uhh no, but you know what they are, right?” Catra asked.

Adora nodded. “Good. So, explain to me what a date is.” Catra said.

“Well, Bow explained this to me. Honestly, I was just as clueless as you are right now.” Adora said as she booped Catra’s nose.

“Hey, I’m not completely clueless!” Catra defended.

“Then what’s a date hmm?” Adora smirked.

“Well it involves uhh…” Catra paused and realized that Adora was right. She was clueless. Catra though back to when she was a little kid in the Horde. She remembered times when she would eavesdrop on the older cadets conversations. Even then, no one said a single word about what a date was. Sure Catra had heard plenty of things she probably shouldn’t have at that age, but nothing about a romantic date with the love of your life. The only thing that wasn’t vague and came back as if it were yesterday was when two older cadets were making out in the locker room. She remembered peering through the ventilation system at them. Her first thought was if Adora would do that with her. Catra laughed a bit at herself.

“What’s funny? Is it that i’m right and you don’t know what a date is?” Adora laughed a bit.

“Fine, you’re right. What’s a date?” Catra smirked in amusement.

Adora moved closer to Catra’s face to give her a kiss. “Well it’s where we have a romantic dinner or something. I uhh kinda forget, but it was something along those lines.” Adora blushed.

“So, you wanna have a fancy dinner?” Catra asked.

“Well, Bow also said that it doesn’t always have to be a dinner. But yeah I do.” Adora said as she once again tried to bury her head in Catra’s chest to hide her embarrassment.

Catra chuckled, “Alright then,” Catra began to lightly roll Adora off of her. “I have some planning to do.” Catra said, standing from the bed.

“I was actually thinking I was gonna plan it.” Adora said.

Catra leaned close enough to Adora to feel her breath, “Nope, you can’t plan anything. You relax, I plan. Got it?” Catra said planting a kiss on her forehead.

“But-”

“No. You relax.” Catra cut Adora off.

Adora sighed, “Okay.”

“I’ll be back later.” Catra said as she stood straighter and left the room.

______________________________

“Whoa.” Bow whispered in awe.  Glimmer, Bow, Spinnerella, and Netossa all stared in awe of what used to be the Fright Zone. The barren wasteland full of broken-down machines and pollution was now covered in plants and love, making the former unsettling area calm and beautiful. The mechanical sounds that used to occupy the area were replaced with the sound of life. Birds flew overhead, small creatures scurried across the ground, the soft wind glided across the grass.

“We should split up.” Netossa suggested.

Glimmer nodded, “Bow and I will look in Hordak’s sanctum. You two umm I guess check somewhere else. I honestly only know where Hordak’s sanctum is.” Glimmer said in embarrassment.

“We’ll find you if we need you.” Netossa said.

Glimmer nodded. They all headed in and split up. 

“Are we even sure what we're looking for?” Bow asked.

“Tech.” Glimmer said as if it were a question.

“Wait, why didn’t Entrapta come with us?” Bow asked.

“She said that she needed to experiment a little to make sure it would be safe.” Glimmer started fidgeting with her hands as they walked.

“Hey,” Bow reached over and grabbed her hand, “It’ll be okay. We’ll get her back okay?” Bow reassured as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

Then the sound of metal hitting metal rang out throughout the place. Bow and Glimmer locked eyes. “You think it’s bad?” Bow asked. 

Glimmer shrugged,”Let’s just check on them.” Glimmer said in a tight voice. Bow nodded and they walked cautiously down the hall.

______________________________

Catra walked the halls of Bright Moon searching for… Well, she wasn’t really sure what she was looking for. Just then Melog turned the corner.

“Melog! I need your help buddy.” Catra bent down and began to pet them. 

Melog responded with some noises. Catra stood, “I’m trying to plan a date for Adora and me and I honestly don’t know what i’m doing.” 

Melog made a few more sounds that were only understood by Catra. “Micah? You really think he can help?” Catra asked. 

Melog nodded. Catra shrugged, “it's worth a shot.” She said as they both began to walk the halls in search of the former king. 

Soon her search was complete. She found Micah in the library. He was reading a book about the stars. “Hey King Micah?” She asked as she walked closer to the table he was reading at.

“Hmm? Oh! Hey Catra.” He greeted, placing his book down. “You need something?” He asked as he gestured to the chair across from him.

Catra sat, “Um yeah. I need help with something.” She stated as Melog laid at her feet.

“I’m sure I can help.” Micah said, smiling.

Catra began to fidget, “Um so, Adora wants to go on a date. I don’t know what to do exactly. Can you help?” Catra asked. 

Micah hummed as he stroked his beard, “Well I can definitely help. Do you want to leave the palace or not?” Micah asked with his brow raised.

“Maybe stay inside the palace. I really don’t want people seeing me and getting angry and hurting her again.” Catra said, holding her arm close to herself.

“Okay well then I don’t know if you know this, but dates usually involve food. So, I will have the kitchen start setting up the dining hall.” Micah stated as he stood up. “Well you usually talk, and dates don’t always have to involve food. But I suggest you have a dinner date. If you don’t want to do that then I’ll help you plan something else.” Micah said. 

“No it's fine we’ll have dinner. Besides, Adora loves food. Shouldn’t be too hard.” Catra said as she stood.

Micah beamed, “Then let’s go!” He said waving at her to follow. Catra looked back at Melog. They perked up noticing that they were leaving and stood to follow them. 

______________________________

“Netossa! Spinnerella! You guys okay!” Glimmer yelled down the hall.

Then out of one of the hallways Netossa backed up clearly holding a net to protect her wife and herself from something. “Not really. Could use some help.” Netossa grunted while straining to hold the barrier.

Glimmer ran toward the hallway and prepared for attack, noticing that the person they’re fighting is a Horde soldier. Glimmer ignored that for the time being, and nodded at Spinnerella. Netossa’s net disappeared and Glimmer attacked. The soldier fought like how Glimmer assumed they would. They used a baton like object with an open end that shot out electricity. A tazer. Glimmer teleported away from the first attack. The soldier was confused and analyzed their surroundings before making another attack. 

Netossa threw a net towards the soldier who had their back turned. The soldier stumbled and realized they were trapped. They held the tazer up with shaking hands.

“Who are you?!” They yelled in a shaky voice.

“Not important. Why are you still fighting? The war is over.” Netossa stated sternly. 

The soldier cowered slightly.

“Are there any more of you?” Glimmer asked harshly.

“I’m not talking.” The soldier’s voice didn’t falter, but their body language did. 

Glimmer groaned and covered her face with her hands, “Okay,” She took a deep breath, “You want She-Ra to beat the shit outta you?” Glimmer was starting to lose her patience (not that she had much to begin with).

“Glimmer!” Bow scolded.

“What?! I wanna go home already.” Glimmer whined. Spinnerella snickered at the exchange.

“We can bring them back to Bright Moon, but we still need that tech remember?” Bow said in a comforting tone, it even seemed to help the Horde soldier ease a bit.

“Yeah, I know. I just want mom back as soon as possible.” Glimmer said in a small voice.

Spinnerella and Netossa had some silent agreement and Netossa walked toward Glimmer, “We can look for the tech while you two watch them.” Netossa gestured to the Horde soldier.

Glimmer nodded and Netossa and Spinnerella left to find the tech. Glimmer turned back to the soldier who was no longer in Netossa’s net, but they looked too terrified to move. Bow gripped his bow tightly, prepared if the soldier tried to run or fight.

“Who are you?” Glimmer asked with a bit more patience than before. The soldier sighed, and reached to remove their helmet. Bow raised his bow slightly. The helmet slipped off of the soldier's head. Glimmer and Bow gasped.

______________________________

Adora had been sleeping while Catra had prepared their date. A loud knock on the door is what woke her. Adora groaned, “Come in.” Adora refused to open her eyes.

The door opened and then shut, Adora heard soft footsteps approach her. “Hey, I’m ready if you are.” Catra said softly, pressing a kiss to Adora’s forehead.

Adora felt her heart swell with love for the girl before her. She opened one of her eyes, “Can we cuddle for a bit?” Adora asked.

Catra chuckled, “We did that for like four hours Adora.” Catra’s statement sounded like a no, but she still climbed into the bed to cuddle with Adora. 

Adora was laying on her stomach and Catra threw her arms around Adora’s waist and snuggled into her neck. Adora let out a sigh of contentment. “Tell me when you’re ready.” Catra said, kissing Adora’s neck.

A few more minutes of kisses and cuddles Adora was ready. “Should I change?” Adora asked, wondering if she would be overdressed if she did.

“What you’re wearing is fine.” Catra said, grabbing Adora’s hand and practically dragging Adora to the dining room. Adora looked at Catra’s tail, which told Adora how excited Catra actually was for this.

When Catra opened one of the large doors Adora thought they weren’t in the right room for a moment, the small plants were gone and the lights were out. It would be complete darkness if not for the candles set up on the table. The table was covered in plenty of food, even cake.

Adora’s hand flew to cover her mouth. Catra turned around to see Adora’s reaction with a fond smile on her face, but when Catra turned she was met with Adora crying her smile immediately disappeared, “Hey, hey, hey.” Catra soothed, “You okay? Did I mess up?” Catra smiled sadly at her now.

Adora scoffed, “Mess up? This is amazing Catra!” Adora had so many more words, but a kiss would suffice for Catra.

“Are you sure?” Catra asked, wiping the tears off of Adora’s face with her thumbs.

Adora let out a small wet and messy laugh, “I’m positive. Can we eat now? I’m starving.” Adora stared lovingly into Catra’s eyes.

“Okay, but no more crying.” Catra said, leading Adora to a seat.

“No promises.” Adora shot back before taking a seat. 

Instead of sitting across from Adora, (because that's too far away from her for Catra’s liking) Catra sat right next to Adora, her tail immediately wrapped around Adora’s wrist. Adora’s heart warmed at the gesture. Adora began to fill the empty plate in front of her. It quickly ran out of room, but that didn’t stop Adora. She just began to stack the food. 

“Adora, slow down.” Catra chuckled as she leaned into Adora.

Adora listened and began to eat what she had on the plate. Catra turned her head into the crook of Adora’s neck. “You’re not eating?” Adora asked with a mouthful of food.

Catra kissed her neck, “I’m not that hungry.” Catra responded. Adora hummed.

“You know we’re supposed to talk about stuff.” Adora said. She liked the way Catra was going about this “date”, but she wanted to try something new.

“Yep, but I like this better.” Catra said as she nuzzled into Adora’s neck more. Adora chuckled and began to use her free hand to run her fingers through Catra’s hair. Catra began to purr, “I love you so much Adora.” Catra’s voice was muffled by Adora’s neck.

“I love you so much too. I can’t believe you did this for me.” Adora said, enjoying the way Catra snuggled into her.

“To be honest, I think you deserve more than I could ever give you.” Catra said, pulling back to look Adora in the eyes, “I’m sorry.” Catra said, completely pulling back from Adora and sitting in her seat.

Adora put down the piece of meat that she had and looked at Catra with a frown, “Catra, this is what I want. You don’t need to apologize for anything.” Adora said reaching out to cup Catra’s cheek.

“You don’t regret anything?” Catra asked in a small and shaky voice.

Adora felt tears in her eyes, “Catra, I love you. I don’t regret anything. Please never think bad of yourself. You’re changing and you’re a better person for it,” Adora assured, her voice faltered.

Catra also had tears in her eyes, “Adora, did you forget all the terrible shit I did to hurt you. I… fuck Adora, I almost killed you.” Catra said as tears escaped.

“Catra, everyone deserves love. That includes you. Please, never think otherwise.” Adora said planting a kiss on Catra’s nose. They both began to cry, foreheads pressed together.

“I’m so sorry Adora, this was supposed to be fun.” Catra apologized through her tears. 

“Don’t be sorry. This conversation was needed, even if it was bad timing.” Adora said, rubbing Catra’s cheek with her thumb.

Catra leaned into Adora’s touch, “Alright, eat your food. I have something else planned.” Catra said, kissing Adora’s cheek. Adora happily turned back to the food to quickly finish eating.

______________________________

When the soldier pulled their helmet off, long light gray hair spilled over her shoulders, anyone could tell by looking at her face that she was around the same age as Adora, but slightly older. There was a long scar on her right cheek.

Glimmer remembers the scar, Bow also seemed to recall it as well, “Luna?” Glimmer asked in disbelief.

“How do you know my name?” She exclaimed, stepping back a bit.

“Luna, it’s us. Glimmer and Bow.” Bow said, gesturing to Glimmer then himself.

Glimmer stepped closer to Luna, “Do you remember us?” Glimmer asked in a small voice.

“Stop, you’re just trying to get in my head!” Luna yelled raising her fists.

Glimmer looked back at Bow with a frown, “You think it’s been too long?” Glimmer asked with tears in her eyes.

Bow looked at Glimmer with a hopeful look, “Do you know how you got that scar?” Bow asked Luna.

Luna didn’t answer, she only stared at him in anger, “You were climbing a tree while Glimmer and I were practicing my archery. You fell, but Glimmer caught you. A branch left a nasty gash there.” Bow said, pointing to the scar on her face.

Luna’s stare softened a bit and her hand came up to feel her scar. “How? I don’t remember you there at all. You’re lying! You have to be!” Luna exclaimed.

“Please, we’re not lying. We know you Luna. You were our friend, until you disappeared one day.” Glimmer said, stepping closer.

Luna was starting to trust them, “We were friends? What did we do?” Luna asked.

Bow chuckled, “Yes, and we used to chase each other through Bright Moon. When Glimmer learned a bit about her powers, she would teleport away from us. Do you remember?” Bow asked.

“I… I don’t remember you at all. You… I don’t remember any of that.” Luna said in a small voice.

Bow stepped forward slowly, “That’s okay, we can show you. You can help us.” Bow said, reaching his hand out.

Luna took his hand, “I won’t help you find us, but you can take me as your prisoner.” Luna said.

Glimmer frowned, “Who’s us?” Glimmer asked worriedly.

Luna’s expression hardened, “No one. Just take me prisoner.” 

______________________________

Adora had finished her food while Catra stole some from her plate, and Catra had dragged her to the garden. 

“I know Shadow Weaver had something here, but if we ignore it, it’s really nice here.” Catra said, still holding Adora’s hand.

Adora smiled, “I think it’ll be perfect.” She said fondly.

They began walking through the garden, hand in hand, pointing out which plants are pretty.

Catra looked up at Adora while she stared fondly at a pretty, pink flower. “Do you ever think about when she was alive? Like, when we were in the Horde?”

Adora hummed in thought, “Sometimes,” Adora looked back at Catra with a sad smile. “I think about the good.” Adora clarified.

“You never think about how she treated us? Treated you?” Catra asked, genuinely curious.

Adora’s eyes were sad now, “When I think about the bad, it’s always her hurting you. I don’t want to remember that.” Adora said, placing a kiss on Catra’s forehead.

Catra pursed her lips, obviously having an internal argument. She threw her head back and groaned, “Adora, I don’t want to ruin this, but you need to hear this. Promise it won’t ruin the date.” Catra tried to keep the begging out of her voice.

Adora felt a heavy weight on her chest, on one hand she could risk the date for something Catra needs her to know, and on the other she can just enjoy this moment. “It won’t ruin the date, I promise.” Adora assured and kissed Catra’s nose.

Catra let out a large breath, “Shadow Weaver used me to get to you. You know that right?” Catra looked at Adora, worried she would get upset.

Adora was confused, “Used you to get to me?” Adora asked.

Catra sighed, “She hurt me so you thought you had to protect me, and everyone around you. Do you understand?” Catra asked with her hands on Adora’s hips.

Adora was still a little confused, but she understood a bit, “I knew she was manipulative, but I didn’t know she did that.” Adora was not aware that she was manipulated in such a controlling way.

Catra pressed her face into Adora’s neck, “You understand though, right?” Catra asked in a gentle voice.

Adora pet down Catra’s head, “Yes. Also just so you know, the date is still amazing.” Adora said, reassuringly.

Catra inhaled, “I’m sorry I didn’t wait to bring it up. I just wanted to make sure you knew as soon as possible.” Catra said as she kissed Adora’s neck before pulling back. “Okay, you want to keep walking in the garden?” She asked.

Adora hummed, “Yeah, let’s keep walking through the garden for a bit.” Adora said excitedly.

______________________________

“Adorahah! Stop! You win!” Catra’s stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

Adora was sitting on Catra and tickling her mercilessly. She stopped and sat up a bit to let Catra breathe. Adora also needed to catch her breath.

Adora felt the dopiest grin creep its way onto her face. Catra noticed, “What’s got you all 

cheery?” Catra asked between large breaths.

“Well to start, my girlfriend is the best, and we had so much fun today!” Adora leaned closer to Catra, “You’re amazing, and I love you.” 

Catra was taken aback for a moment, then, “I love you too, even though you’re a sap.”

Adora was about to say something when the door was violently swung open. The surprise made Adora jump, causing her to fall off Catra and the bed, landing on the floor. 

“Guys we have some news, bad news, Glimmer needs us in the war room.” After Bow spoke he realized that he might’ve interrupted something, “Oh, I’m sorry guys! Ugh, I have to knock next time. Sorry! Uhm meet you in the war room.” His voice cracked as he spoke. 

He sounded more annoyed at himself for ignoring normal manners.

Adora looked at Catra with a worried look, Catra shrugged. They stood and made their way to the war room. Upon opening the doors they saw all the princesses, Entrapta fiddling with some tech, everyone had a worried expression. Adora tensed, Catra felt her tense and squeezed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. 

Catra looked at Adora, “You okay?” Catra asked in a hushed voice.

Adora only nodded in response. Catra didn’t want Adora to sit in this meeting with the way she was reacting to this situation. She was worried Adora would stress over whatever was going on now. Catra led them to sit.

Glimmer seemed very tense. Bow was resting his hand on hers. Glimmer took a deep breath before standing, “Bow, Netossa, Spinnerella, and I found something that puts us all at risk. We have found out there is a group of ex-Horde soldiers and clones working together against us.”

Adora tensed more than before, Catra grabbed her hand. Adora leaned forward, “Are we sure?” Adora asked in a wobbly voice.

Glimmer nodded grimly, “We actually have one of their soldiers. Her name is Luna, and she’s an old friend of ours.” Glimmer said, gesturing to Bow then herself.

Adora leaned back in her chair trying to calm her nerves, Catra noticed, “Glimmer You’ll have to excuse us.” Catra said before pulling Adora out of the room.

When the doors shut behind them Catra heard the talking resume, “Are you okay Catra?” Adora asked, clearly more worried about Catra than herself.

Catra grabbed both Adora’s shaking hands, “Adora, I’m fine. Are you okay? You looked like you were freaking out.” Catra asked in a gentle voice.

Adora covered her face with her hands, “I just don’t wanna fight people. I just… don’t want to lose you to them.” Adora said thickly. 

Catra instinctively hugged her, “Baby, you won’t lose me. Like I said, I’m never leaving.” Catra said reassuringly. 

Adora nodded her head in Catra’s shoulder, “I know. And I know you can protect yourself, but what if they catch you off guard.” Catra was taken aback.

She hadn’t thought about how Adora was possibly seeing her as weak. She only saw Adora worried for her safety. She smiled to herself, “I can protect myself, and I can protect you. And if someone does get the jump on me, they’ll regret it. After all, my girlfriend can turn into an eight foot tall warrior princess.” Catra kissed the side of Adora’s face.

Adora took a deep breath and pulled back, “You’re right. If they mess with you, I’ll mess them up!” Adora said while flexing her bicep. 

Catra’s eyes widened, “Wow baby, you’re so buff.” Catra said in a sultry voice while rubbing up Adora’s buff arm.

Adora’s face burned, “Oh, I- uh, we should get back to the meeting.” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and turned to enter the war room again. 

Catra burst out laughing at how flustered Adora had gotten. When they retook their seats Glimmer looked at Catra worriedly, “Are you two okay?” Glimmer asked.

Catra nodded, “We’re fine Sparkles.” Catra said as her tail wrapped around Adora’s wrist. 

Glimmer’s expression quickly disappeared and she rolled her eyes. “So we are going to stay away from the Fright Zone until we figure something out.” Glimmer stated.

Entrapta jumped up, “Good thing we got this tech now!” She shouted as she walked out of the room on her hair. 

Glimmer looked around the table, “Well I guess we're done here.” Glimmer stated as if it were a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit im obsessed with writing angst idk why but Catradora still has my heart
> 
> Have a wonderful day =)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more please let me know. It will be much appreciated. <3


End file.
